The Life of Ikey: The Pokemon League
by Pokefan56
Summary: This is my first story, but I would like some constructive criticism. It's about a pokemon that escapes into the wild, only to be captured and brought into a pokemon league challenge. Not completed. Working on chapter 11. I need OCs, no legendaries and only pokemon from generation 5 and down. Read and Review! I need more OC's, pokemon or trainer. PM me!
1. Prologue

_Authors note: This is my first story so it might not be the best you've ever seen. Jake is an OC that Lockid let me use._

The Life of Ikey

Prologue

Hi, my name is Ikey. I always wanted to start a story like that. Anyway, this is the story of my life, starting from when I was 5 years old. Let me tell you about myself. I'm obviously an Eevee named Ikey. I was tested on by Team Rocket, to see if they could make a stronger pokemon (of course) out of me. Having needles stuck into me is pretty much how my life has been since I was 3 months old, where they kidnapped me out of some place (I don't really remember). Anyway, I should probably get on with the story now. It all started when some grunt thought it would be a good idea to set a bomb off near me to see if I was now explosive resistant. I happened to be sitting near a wall, so when the bomb exploded, the wall blew up, and after shaking off the effects of the explosion, leaped through the hole and out into the world. When I was sure that the base was far enough away, I slowed down to a walk. As I walked, I picked up some berries to eat. I wasn't sure if they were poisonous or not, so I made sure that I would ask someone if they were edible or not once I got to a city/town. Now, we shall start my story on my way to the city, that I would learn to be Celadon City. Throughout this story, Team Rocket isn't really that important because they decided that I was a failure experiment. I learn how to bite people and make them go away. And I get a free little house. There is also a bunch of flaming apples, and tasties. You'll understand once you read it.

_And so. We begin on the tale of Ikey and Jake. This story gets better, so don't stop reading. Please review on what you think. ^-^_

_PokeFan_


	2. Chapter 1: Training Time

The Life of Ikey

Chapter 1: Training Time.

Okay, here we are. In a forest. With nobody else detectable. That's probably because I'm in the vicinity of the Rocket base. I don't know why anyone

would go there, considering that all that happens is getting needles and other terrible devices of death stabbed into you. Anyway, as I happily walked through the forest, eating some plant that looks like a grape, I came across a road. The road lead to a city/town, I couldn't tell which. Since the Rockets were probably looking for me, I kept my distance from any other pokemon or human that may have noticed me. I just simply grabbed food when a chef was looking away. I found a nice secluded corner in an alley (how can a corner in an alley be nice?) and sat down to eat my nice, sugar filled lunch of 3 cookies, a slice of cake, and a waffle. After eating, I watched what was happening on the streets. This is a list of things that I saw; A 4-5 year old kid and his friends whacking each other with water guns, a kid that could create a certain pokemon from a red and white ball, a 10-12 year old girl shooting off rockets, and someone staring down at me. As I backed away, I saw that they were a 13 year old boy, with some of those red and white balls that I saw 4-20 seconds ago. And what did he do? He chucked one right. At. My. Head. A white light (_Authors note; Is the light when a pokemon gets caught white?)_ enclosed around me. I panicked because I had no idea what was happening. All I saw was a white space that seemed to try to keep me in once space. Since struggling just causes pain in Team Rocket, I just relaxed and took what was coming to me. What happened, was that there was a loud DING sound and everything just stopped moving. Suddenly, the whiteness around me took the shape of a semi-large room. It had a nice comfy bed (that I belly-flopped into), a TV with all the channels, and a refrigerator, stuffed with tasties. After watching 4 movies on the TV and sleeping in the bed, I was suddenly back on the ground, but in a different place. As I looked around, I saw some bread and poffins spread on the ground infront of me on a red and white checkered cloth. To my right, there was a pokemon that I knew to be a cyndaquil staring at me. I knew that it knew that I was there, so I gave a try at some conversation. "Um.. Hi" I quietly said.

The cyndaquil simply stared at me before saying "You do know that you're covered in a layer of ice, right?". As I looked down, I noticed that this was true! I wasn't really sure why it happened, but I had a good idea of how it happened. "I didn't really notice it until now" I replied.

The cyndaquil looked shocked, as if not noticing something that wasn't in my peripheral vision was something not to be expected. "Well, my name is Jake, what's yours?" the Jake queried, obviously trying to change the subject.

Although I knew what he was trying to do, I replied, "My name is Ikey,".

"That's an.. interesting name." Jake said, "We need to get you trained, according to our Trainer, Daniel, you are a level 10 Ice Type eevee."

"A level 10? Ice type?"

"Yes, and guess what?"

"What?"

"You don't know ANY moves, not even tackle or tail whip!"

"So your point is?"

"You'll need a TM later. And TMs are expensive."

"Ookay..."

* * *

_10 hours, 4 bathroom breaks, 2 snacks, and 1 TM later_

"This is where Daniel takes us to train and get stronger" Jake explained to me as we walked through an empty meadow after watching him brutally knock out pidgeys and rattatas in Celadon. It looked pretty empty, so I was wondering what we would even fight to "level up" in this place.

Suddenly, Daniel turned around and actually spoke! "Okay guys, Huddle around. We've got training to discuss." _That can't be good_ I figured. "Okay, since we have 2 pokemon now, we don't have to train on wild pokemon. We can now train on eachother. Ikey and Jake, you two will be battling eachother for experience." We walked out to a flat area of the meadow and moved to opposite sides of the makeshift arena. "You two won't be having instruction from me during this battle. Just fight until one of you gets too tired,". As soon as the battle started, Jake threw some flames at me, using the move obviously called Flamethrower. I barely dodged the move and shot him with an Ice beam, the only TM Daniel happened to have. The attack barely did anything to him and I knew this was going to be a long fight, since the only moves I knew were Quick Attack (From side experience watching Jake fight) and Ice Beam. After peppering him with Quick Attacks and Ice Beams, Jake finally sat down panting while I just collapsed to the side.

Daniel walked over to us and sprayed us with some potions. "Okay guys. We're gonna challenge the Celadon gym in 3 hours. You guys can chill out in your pokeballs now. By the way, don't your pokeballs connect to each other on your Ps3s?"


	3. Chapter 2: Grass Gym Smash Part 1

The Life of Ikey

Chapter 2: Grass Gym Smash. Part 1

"Alright guys," Daniel said as we entered the gym. "This gym is going to be destroyed by the time we get out of here!"

"I'm not so sure about that" Jake whispered in my ear. "This gym won't be difficult since we have the advantage, but it won't be easy either."

* * *

_After defeating all the gym trainers_

"Okay, now we're going to face the gym leader, watch out guys, they probably have moves that will be good for taking out types such as fire and ice." Daniel warned us before stepping onto the trainers side of the battle arena.

"You ready?" Jake asked me.

"Yeah," I quickly replied. I was a little scared, seeing as the day before I didn't even know what a gym was, but I beleived that I could win this."

"I'm here to challenge the Celadon City gym leader!" Daniel shouted.

A woman stepped out of the shadows somehow and said "Well, here I am. My name is Erika, the gym leader. You actually made it through my gym trainers. But you know, your pokemon aren't very attractive. Right?"

"Well then, let's see YOUR pokemon" Daniel shot back.

"Alright then. Go, Victreebell!" and an unbeleivably UGLY pokemon popped out of a pokeball and landed on the ground.

"Man, and she said we were ugly," I whispered to Jake.

"I know, right? She's probably high on something." He whispered back.

"Alright then, I'll use Jake to burn that thing!" Daniel called and Jake stood in the arena.

"Alright, Victreebell, use Razor Leaf!" Erika yelled at her pokemon. The thing made some ear piercing screaming sounds and swing it's "leaves" which somehow generated more leaves that flew at Jake.

"Jake, block them with Ember!" Daniel commanded and Jake blew a weak ball of fire that went through the "sharp" leaves and hit the Victreebell. The attack dissipated, but the plant was still covered in flames, taking damage with each passing second. "Alright, now finish it with Flamethrower!" Daniel shouted, sure that they would win.

"Not so fast, Victreebell, dodge and use sleep powder." Erika shouted back.

To our surprise, the pokemon actually MOVED! It spit up some weird green powder all over Jake.

"Jake, hold your breath until the powder fades!" Daniel frantically yelled. I could see that Jake had closed his mouth from the flamethrower and was struggling to hold his breath for any longer. Finally, he took a breath, and immediately fell asleep. Daniel sighed and called Jake back into the pokeball. "Alright, Ikey, you're up"

"Hmph, an Eevee that you froze so it would have some resistance agaisnt my attacks. Very creative." Erika scoffed.

"Ikey, use Ice beam on the ground around Victreebell!" Daniel shouted. Immediately understanding what he planned to do, I shot the frozen beam at the ground, effectively trapping the Victreebell. "Alright, now use Ice Fang!" I ran up to the trapped pokemon and bit it, causing frost to spread around it's body. I released it and the ice leaked all the way around the pokemon, preventing it from battling any longer.

"Nice job, Ikey. Looks like this is going to be easy, just as I thought." Daniel said as he sprayed an awakening on Jake, who had come out of his pokeball without me noticing. Jake blinked his eyes and sat up.

"Sorry guys, I know I let you down there." Jake sighed.

"It wasn't really your fault, I mean, I couldn't have held my breath that long either" I said to him.

"Okay guys, you think you're ready for her next pokemon?" Daniel asked us.

* * *

_And there's the end of part one. Again, this is my first story and I'm putting a lot of thought into this. I'm also busy with my real life so I may not update frequently so don't PM me about it. (As if anyone is even reading this story) Anyway, R&R._


	4. Chapter 3: Grass Gym Smash Part 2

The Life of Ikey

_Sorry about not updating. Life is getting really hectic over here. I'll try to update as much as possible though._

Chapter 2: Grass Gym Smash. Part 2

"Yeah, we're ready" Jake replied. And we actually were ready. We knew that this wouldn't be an easy win now. Grass types are not healthy, despite the fact that they're, well, grass.

"This pokemon is even more beautiful! Go Tangela!" Erika called, throwing a pokeball. A pokemon that appeared to be made of vines appeared out of the light. It was a blue pokemon that had little red feet protruding from the bottom. The only visible part of it's face were it's large eyes which were surrounded by inky blackness.

"Okay, I'll use Ikey then." Daniel decided, after thinking for a second. I stood and calmly walked to the little square that was my side of the arena. "Use Ice beam!" Daniel commanded. I shot another beam of ice, freezing the opponent from the waist down. _(__AN: Do Tangela have waists?)_ "Now use Bite!" Daniel shouted. I began to sprint up the field when Erika commanded her pokemon to break the ice with Vine Whip. I figured that I should have time to get up to the Tangela before it could attack again. I leaped and bit on one of the vines that it was trying to pull back.

"Slam Ikey into the ground before it lets go!" Suddenly, I was being lifted into the air. Before I knew what happened, I hit the ground. Gasping for breath, I slowly stood up.

"Okay Ikey, we'll have to stay at a distance. Use Ice Beam!" Daniel shouted. I opened my mouth a a pale blue ball formed. It shot a laser of chills that looked like a thunderbolt.

"Tangela, dodge it and use Mega Drain!" Erika countered. Unfortunately, Tangela was too slow and was hit by the Ice Beam. It was frozen solid and could not move anymore.

"Yes!" Daniel exclaimed. It was obvious that battling made him happy. To this point, I had never really looked at him, but now I noticed that he was about the age of 13. He had brown hair that went a little down his forehead, swept to the side. His eyes were a green color, and he wore a red t-shirt with nothing on it. He had simple jeans on and a pair of white sneakers. Around his waist was a belt with 6 pokeballs on it. Each ball had our names written on it with a black marker. The pokeballs with no pokemon in them were blank. He was jumping up and down, and doing some sort of insane victory dance. I put one paw and put it to my forehead.

"Don't celebrate yet. You may have the type advantage, but there still is one more battle," Erika warned.

_Sorry that it's short. I was rushed when I wrote this. I also had just realized that I had never shown how Daniel looks, and in class we had a "Show now tell" description lesson. I think I learned a bit from it. Please review. :D_


	5. Chapter 4: Grass Gym Smash Part 3

The Life of Ikey

_Sorry about not updating. I was busy. But since I have free time, might as well update! Oh yeah, I forgot to put this in my other chapters. Disclamer: I do NOT own Pokemon. ^-^_

Chapter 2: Grass Gym Smash. Part 3

"Don't celebrate yet. You may have the type advantage, but there still is one more battle," Erika warned.

"I know that but it's obvious that we're gonna win" Daniel said back to her.

"I think he's gotten a bit full of himself" I whispered to Jake while the trainer and leader bickered.

After about 5 more minutes of shouting back and forth, we finally started the final battle.

"Alright, go, Vileplume!" Erika yelled, convinced that this pokemon would somehow take me and Jake down.

"Jake, you're up!" Daniel said without taking his eyes off the battlefield. It was already charred and frozen in places from previous battles and was in need of much repair. Immediately, Daniel shouted, "Jake, use Flamethrower on that" he laughed in mid speech, "flower!"

"I'll teach you to call my Vileplume a flower, dodge and use Petal Dance!" Erika commanded. At this, Daniel fell on the ground laughing his head off.

"Hahahahah! Petals. HAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed, "alright Jake, dodge over that and use Ember! Jake jumped back and petals that flew from the dancing plant impaled the ground infront of him. It was obvious that he actually knew the power of those petals and did not want to risk being hit. He blew some light fire out of his mouth which hit the vileplume and left scorch marks. Afterward, some parts of the flower were on fire.

"Alright, now finish it off with flamethrower!" Daniel triumphantly said.

"Don't think you've win this battle yet!" Erika replied. Vileplume was STILL dancing and petals were STILL flying all over the place. As Jake was getting ready to use flamethrower again, 4 petals hit him square in the face. He flew backwards into the air and landed in a heap in front of Daniel. He struggled to get up.

"Cmon Jake, I know you can do it!" Daniel encouraged him. The grass type was still dancing and petals were causing mayhem to break out. Right as Jake managed to get to hit feet, he was hit in the back, knocking him out. Daniel called him back into the pokeball, disappointed not at Jake, but at himself. "Alright Ikey, finish this off." Daniel glumly said. I calmly walked up to the arena, sure to avoid the pointed leaves that were embedded in the ground. I knew that I could finish this easily, mainly because the enemy was ON FIRE. It had stopped dancing and looked dazed, as if someone had hit it in the head with a baseball bat. "Ikey, just used Ice Beam and finish this." Daniel told me. Since he was my trainer, I had to comply without question, and so I did.

"Vileplume, dodge it!" Erika shouted, but her pokemon simply whacked itself in the face with it's arm and got hit full on by my Ice Beam, leaving it trapped as an ice sculpture. The ice shattered and the Vileplume was knocked out.

"See, I told you this would be an easy battle!" Daniel shouted, suddenly alive again from the fact that we won.

"Okay, you won. As a gym leader, I have to give you this badge. Here you go. Oh yeah, and this TM that you will probably never use," Erika said, holding some items out in her palm. Daniel plucked each item from it and put them in his bag. Since I was down on the ground, I could not see what they were, but Daniel was obviously glad about it. Then, a red light surrounded me and I was back in my comfy pokeball.

_Hope you guys liked this one. I spent some time on it and it was fun to write. Read and review. Will try to update tomorrow._

_Pokefan_


	6. Chapter 5: Adventure with a new Member!

The Life of Ikey

_ Disclamer: I do NOT own Pokemon. ^-^_

Chapter 5: Adventure with a new Member!

Sitting in my pokeball was fun. Especially since I was playing Little Big Planet 2 with Jake in creative mode and dropping nukes everywhere.

"Can you please stop that?" Jake asked through his microphone.

"Fine," I said. We played for about 5 more hours, in which we beat story mode, before Daniel called us out of our pokeballs for the expected training.

"Okay guys, spread out and attack anything you see. Come back in 3 hours. I'll check on you guys every once in a while," Daniel told us. I quickly sped off into the tall grass. Suddenly, a small bird flew straight at me. Instinctively, I jumped to the side. I fired an Ice Beam at it and hit one foot. The foot was quickly frozen in a small block of ice which weighed the bird, which was quickly identified as a Pidegy, down and slowed it's flight. It turned around and began flapping it's wings at me. The sudden gale of wind that was whipped up had tremendous power. I struggled to keep my feet planted on the ground but there was no point in trying. I flew sideways through the air and landed on my back. Immediately, I flipped over to my feet and jumped at the pidgey. It dodged quickly to the side and dove at me. Right before the bird got to me, I used ice fang and bit it on the wing. It struggled to break free and was pulled down to the ground. Ice crept up along it's side and I released it from my grip, knowing that the ice would weigh it down. I was about to use ice beam one more time, when a the bird suddenly vanished and was replaced by a white light. Looking left of where it had been, I saw a great ball rocking side to side before making a light "ding" sound. I looked up to see that Daniel had been watching the battle, or at least most of it.

He picked up the ball and said, "Hmm I'll name this one... Swifty! Alright Ikey, you can keep training. I'm gonna go back to the pokemon center and heal Swifty so he can train too.

* * *

_5 hours later..._

Drenched in sweat, I made my way back to where we started, making sure not to step on any frozen pokemon that were littered around the area from my handiwork. Once back at camp, I saw that both Jake and Swifty had evolved! Jake was now a sleek black and tan quilava and Swifty was now larger with a little weird hair/feather stuff going down the back of his head. (Moveset for Swifty is on my profile) I knew 1 new move, Ice shard, which wasn't very strong currently. I figured that with some more practice, I could use it for something, maybe to stop fast pokemon. I also noticed that Daniel had been sleeping. "GrraaAAAHHHRGGHH" suddenly sounded through the clearing. Jake, Swifty, and I immediately looked in all directions, trying to find the source of the sound which had somehow not woken our trainer. Then, we all focused on a large shape that was lumbering at us in the dark. As it got closer, we saw that it was a very angry NidoKing. Seeing that we had to defend ourselves, I decided to try my newest move and bristled my fur. Disks of ice flew out from both sides and went straight at the drill pokemon. It merely batted them away left and right, where they became stuck in the ground.

"Ikey, attack it when it's distracted!" Jake shouted to me and then released a flamethrower at the enemy. The pokemon put it's arms up to block Jake's attack. While this happened, I shot an ice beam for a leg to slow it down or cause it to trip. I scored a direct hit and the leg was frozen fast to the ground. Swifty was diving in and out using Aerial Ace and doing mild damage to it's back and head. Jake's flames dissipated, leaving scorch marks on the NidoKings arms. It merely shook it's leg and shattered the ice around it, freeing itself. Suddenly, it charged straight at me, with it's horn glowing. Surprised that it had switched it's focus from Jake to me so quickly, I didn't move and was hit square in the face. I flew back and slammed into a tree. I worked up to my feet and shook my head. The pokemon was still attacking me, and right before it got to me again, I dove under it's legs and fired 2 disks of ice at it's back. This super effective attack knocked it down and it slumped over the tree. It's weight snapped the tree trunk and everything went down. Swifty flew in and out from it using Wing Attack and Aerial Ace repeatedly. Jake covered himself in flames and charged at the downed Nidoking. After the battle, I noticed that he had learned Flame Wheel during our training. He hit the NidoKing on the side and bounced off. I jumped up and used quick attack right before the pokemon got up again. Swifty was aiming for it's back now, since that was the most vulnerable spot. The nidoking somehow got back up and started to attack us again. It stomped it's foot into the ground and everything around us shook. Swifty was not effected, while Jake fly high into the air, and I fell into a hole that had suddenly opened up beneath me. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jake screamed as he flew into the air and landed hard on his back. He slowly got up to his feet again and stood, breathing heavily. I made my way out of the hole and slumped back on my side. Suddenly, there was a red light surrounding the pokemon. We saw a girl, about the age of Daniel walk out of the darkness.

"Hmmph. Daniel is still weak. All 3 of his pokemon couldn't even take out my NidoKing. Pathetic," she said under her breath, and then walked away. Swifty landed in a tree, Jake stood on 2 feet, and I sat down. We all noticed how far away our battle had taken us and once again, decided to start training because of this defeat. We would show this mystery lady not to call us weak.

_PLOT DEVELOPMENT! Can anyone tell me if I'm making Ikey TOO powerful? Review, please._

_PokeFan_


	7. Chapter 6: YAY Fuchsia City!

The Life of Ikey

_Okay guys, I'm back! I'm gonna be chaning POV sometimes and I'll tell you the who's talking when it A. changed or B. at the start of a chapter. I'm hoping to let you see more how the characters think._

Chapter 6: YAY, Fuchsia City!

_Daniel POV._

The whole team seemed tired in the morning for some reason. I know that we all slept early but, whatever. I put everyone back in their pokeballs and packed up the camp. I was finally gonna get fo Fuchsia City! I started down the path on the east side of Celadon. I walked through the gate and almost immediately, the path turned into a biking lane. I pulled my bike out of my red backpack _(It's one of those foldable bikes)_ and kneeled on the ground to put it together. I stood it up and began to ride, whistling (insert your favorite song here). The sides of the path were thick with trees and wild pokemon. After 5 minutes, a big buff guy pulled up next to me on a motorcycle.

"Hey kid, aren't you a little young to be out here?" He asked.

"Umm no. But wouldn't you get kicked out for riding a motorcycle on a BIKING road?" I replied.

"I doubt it. Anyway kid, I'm gonna battle you and you don't get to say no. I win, you fork over your pokemon." _(No, this isn't team rocket, it's just a bunch of gangsters)_

**I can take this guy out easily. I've heard that gangsters like poison types, and fire evaporated liquid, right? Poison is a liquid. Hopefully. I'll have to look it up later.** I thought, deciding the pokemon I would use._  
_

"Go get em, Muk!" Buffy (I'll call him that) shouted. A pile of purple goo with a face on it came out. It appeared to have 2 arms too.

"For this battle, I'll use Jake!" I called. Jake popped out his pokeball and yawned, letting me know that I had just woke him up. He faced the opposing pile of goo and shook himself awake.

"You get the first move, kid." Buffy told me.

"You're making a big mistake here," I said, "But I'll take it anyway, Jake use Flame Wheel!"

Jake charged forward at the enemy, jumped into the air, and spun, quickly becoming coated in flames.

"Muk, take the hit," Buffy commanded. Jake slammed into the goo and got bounced out like a trampoline. He landed on his back but quickly got up.

**Seems like physical attacks wont work on this. Let's go for flamethrower.** "Alright, now use Flamethrower!" I told Jake. _(I always found it interesting how they YELL instead of just talking since the pokemon is usually sitting right infront of them.)_ Jake opened his mouth and out came a stream of flames, going straight at Muk.

"Muk, dodge it!" Buffy yelled, knowing that the hit would be an one hit knockout. The goo attempted to roll out of the way, but was too slow. When the smoke cleared, the Muk was clearly knocked out. "Man kid, you train you pokemon well. The rest of my gang won't bother you here. But watch out for all the little kids. They use their parents' pokemon." He told me and gave me about 4 dollars. I hopped back on my bike and resumed my journey to Fuschia city. Halfway there, I noticed an entrance to the forest and decided to train my pokemon. I leaned my bike on a tree and made a small camp before releasing my pokemon.

"Okay guys, meet me back at this entrance in 7 hours. We'll go to Fuchsia tomorrow. Most nodded in agreement, but for some reason, Ikey shook his head. Then they all split up.

_Ikey POV._

I was glad to get back out of my pokeball and into the forest. There are probably a lot of grass types that I could beat. I bounded over some bushes and found myself face to face with a Bulbasaur, one of the pokemon that Team Rocket always sought after. As soon as it saw me, it shot vines out of it's sides and began attempting to whack me with them. I dodged the first two attacks, but then tripped on my own foot and fell on my face. The bud pokemon hit me on the back twice before I got back onto my feet. I bristled my fur and hit it in the face with two Ice Shards which shattered upon impact and melted through the ground. While the wild pokemon was shaking it's head, doubtlessly trying to remove the stars from it's vision, I jumped back and fired an Ice Beam at it's back feet, sticking it to the ground. Then I fired another Ice Beam to it's face. It looked up and blocked my attack with it's vines which became frozen solid. It began to mash the ice block on the ground, in a futile attempt to block it. After lots of practice, it would take enormous strength to shatter my ice. I rammed into it's side with Quick Attack, which then pulled the dirt and ice along with the pokemon out of the ground. It was unconscious before it hit the ground. As I explored the forest, I heard the screams of a girl. I headed towards it, and found a clearing. A girl was being attacked by a bunch of Fearow. Her knocked out Charmander lay on the ground infront of her.

"ANYBODY OUT THERE, HEEEEELP" She shouted. A Fearow flew straight at her head, but I hit it on one wing with 1 single disk. It crashed into a tree and fell to the ground. 3 more Fearow were still scattering the items in her bag and were tearing at her hair. She attempted to swat them, but they dodged and kept attacking. I froze the bird pillaging her bag with an Ice Beam and leapt out at one with Ice Fang. After landing, there was still 1 Fearow in the air. It noticed it's fallen comrades and quickly fled. The girl then saw me and said "Thanks." She looked around and asked "Do you have a trainer?" I shook my head yes and the motioned for me to come closer. And I did. As soon as I took 3 steps, she suddenly chucked a pokeball at my face. The ball bounced off and fell to the ground. She looked confused and thought for a moment. "Oh so you DO have a trainer. You just got lost, didn't you?" I nodded my head no and began to walk away. After knocking out 4 wild pokemon, I noticed that she was following me. I ignored her and kept training.

* * *

_6 hours later..._

I was back at the campsite waiting for everyone else. The girl had followed me here and had met Daniel. Her name was Janet. She had been trying to capture a Fearow, but it called a flock and began to attack her. _(Much like the beginning of Ash's journey)_ It seemed that she was going to be travelling with us. After a couple minutes, Jake and Swifty got back. Daniel and Janet began to pack up camp. Once everything was tucked into Daniel's backpack, We were all called back into our pokeballs. Daniel had connected our PokeBall Network with Janet's so her Charmander, Mandy, could play video games with us. Swifty was sleeping away while Jake, Mandy, and I played Castle Crashers. (Insert any information you know about this game and whatever you want here). After beating the final boss AND the getting to the lava area thingy on Insane Mode, The TV automatically froze our game, and flashed saying "Pokeball Largened" (which pretty much means that Daniel hit the button on the pokeball once to make it bigger). Then I was sitting in a pokemon center. The sign on the door said "Fuchsia City Center" (He could read it from the inside and the outside) Janet healed her pokemon and headed out the door to catch some pokemon. "Alright guys, we're going to challenge the gym here. Since we do not have any advantages, it's going to be much harder than the Celadon Gym." Daniel warned us.

"Nice to see that someone actually knows what they're doing before challenging me for once," a voice said. I looked up to see someone who looked a bit like a hippie ninja. They had the ninja part down on the torso and legs, but for the headband, they had a little cloth thing with a heartish looking thing on it. "My pokemon are strong. I don't think your little team could take us down. You haven't even evolved your Eevee." He said before walking out of the center.

"That was Koga, the gym leader," a boy told Daniel, "He just beat my pokemon without trying."

Jake said, "That guy must be strong for another kid to warn Daniel about him. I think we should train some more. But if Daniel thinks we can do it, we probably can.

* * *

Coming up: "Alright Weezing, use Self Destruct!" Koga yelled, before I defeated it. Weezing took a deep breath before letting everything out. A wall of flames and force came rushing at me.

_I hope you liked this chapter. :D. If you didn't understand why Ikey has shaking his head and nodding backward, I'll explain. It's from back when he was imprisoned in a team rocket base. Whenever he saw someone asked for something and they nodded their head, it never happened. But whenever someone didn't want something, and shook their head, it was forced upon them. So he though that shaking your head meant "Yes" and nodding your head meant "No". Feel free to send me OC's for Janet's new pokemon. She'll be back after the gym. And yes, the gym will be a multi part challenge like the last._

_Please Review! Pokefan._


	8. Chapter 7: Battling the Fuchsia Gym!

The Life of Ikey

_Hi guys, Sorry about the sudden gym being put as 1 chapter. I wanna get onto the story faster._

Chapter 7: Battling the Fuchsia Gym!

_Swifty POV_

**Those kids are just gonna end up getting themselves hurt. Their battle style is too obvious. I especially don't like the little one, Ikey. He's too playful and bouncy for his own good. I also don't understand why Daniel doesn't evolve him anyway**. I was thinking about things like this while I flew about 3 feet over the ground next to my trainer. The gym had no doors, so Daniel and I went through the open rectangle.

"Wow, look at this!" Daniel exclaimed "No gym trainers!" **There's probably SOME catch about this. **I thought, looking around. Daniel ran up to Koga who was just standing in the middle of the gym, but immediately slammed into an invisible wall.

"Haha! An old ninja trick of mine. Invisible walls. You'll have to find your way arou- wait what! No, those cost a lot!"

"Everyone, ATTACK THE WALLS!" Daniel shouted. I watched overhead as Jake and Ikey began attacking the walls. Ikey would freeze it and Jake would quickly that it so that it would crack and shatter. _(That does work, right?) _After 3 minutes, I landed on the ground next to Jake infront of Koga. He was standing there slack-jawed.

"No one's ever done that before, I bet" Daniel said, taunting Koga.

"Alright, if I win this battle, you pay for the walls. If you win, you get the badge, TM, and don't have to pay. Deal?" Koga asked.

"Deal" Daniel answered.

* * *

_5 minutes latoorrr and a POV switch to Daniel_

"This will be a 3 on 3 battle between Leader Koga and the challenger, Daniel. Ready, BEGIN!"

**First time I've had a referee in a gym battle. I hope that he doesn't call me out on everything just so Koga will win.**

"Okay Jake, I choose you!" I shouted and released Jake from his pokeball.

"For this battle, I will be using my Koffing!" Koga called while throwing a pokeball into the air. A Koffing came out from it, floating slightly above the ground. It had a skull marking on it's forehead and was obviously pure poison type.

"Alright, Jake use Flamethrower!"

"Dodge and use Sludge!" Koga countered. Koffing flew sideways out of the way and spat a large blob of nasty looking sludge at Jake.

"Jump over that and use Flame Wheel!" I yelled. Jake ran at the attack and jumped right over quickly forming a wheel of flames. He hit the Koffing directly in the face and landed swiftly on his feet. Koga's pokemon could barely stay in the air anymore and one more hit would knock it out. "Now use Flamethrower to finish it!"

"Koffing, dodge and use smog!" Koga said. Koffing tried to move out of the way, but it was too fatigued and got hit directly with the attack. It looked a bit like a flaming airplane going down. Until it hit the ground. Then it looked like a knocked out Koffing.

"Koffing is unable to battle! Jake is the winner!" the ref declared.

"Alright then, but you wont be able to defeat my next pokemon! Go, Muk!"

"I've already taken one of these down. I'm sure that I can take out this one. Jake, let's see if you can knock out two in a row!"

"Muk, use Poison Gas!" Koga commanded. A slow moving gas seeped out from the gas cloud that was slllloooooowwwwwllllyyyy moooooovvvvviiinnnnngggg toooowwwwaaaaaarrrrrrdd JJJJJaaaaakkkkkeee... I facepalmed and Jake didn't even have to hear a command to move. "Now use minimize!" Muk shrunk down to a tiny size. Any attack Jake attempted on it missed since it just danced out of the way.

**Hmmm since it's too small to hit directly, maybe a waller attack would hit it... Worth a try anyway.**

"Jake, make a wall over the field with a Flamethrower!" Jake scanned over the area with a flamethrower, making it impossible to dodge without the ability to fly. After Jake stopped, everyone could see the smoking body of a tiny Muk slouched on the ground.

"Muk is unable to battle! Jake is the winner!" the ref shouted. Again. Jake was looking pretty tired, so I allowed him to sit on the sidelines.

"Go Weezing!" Koga called while he threw a pokeball. Once hitting the ground, A large pokemon that looked like 2 Koffings stuck together formed.

"For this battle, I choose Swifty!"

* * *

**Swifty POV**

After hearing Daniel say my name, I walked over to the field. Walking as a bird isn't one of the easiest things on earth. Anyway, I saw a medium-sized ugly-looking thing in front of me on the arena.

"Weezing, use Toxic!" Koga said to his pokemon. It looked like it was breathing in lots of air. Then, it barfed a ton of nasty purple liquid at me.

"Swifty, dodge it and use Aerial Ace!" Daniel Commanded from behind me. I flew upwards over the first ball of slime. i looked for where it landed. When it hit the ground, it sizzled and soaked into the ground. "Swifty, keep dodging!" I looked up to see that Weezing was still shooting Toxic at me. I shot downward to evade the first one, twisted sideways to dodge the second one, and flew to the side to escape the rest. I began flying around the poison gas pokemon. Accelerating faster and faster around it until the rest of the gym was just a blur. Once it could not tell exactly where I was, I began flashing in and attacking it. (AN: This was a technique practiced while they were all in the forest. It's Aerial Ace.) My wings were becoming tired so I slowed down and flew back to Daniel's side of the field. Weezing was looking pretty hurt from that attack.

"Weezing, use Sludge!" Koga shouted. Again, Weezing started shooting balls of purple stuff at me, but these had pieces of junk in them. Without being told, I began to dodge them. I admit, this was my fault, but eventually, a ball hit my wing and exploded. I was launched through the air from the force and hit the ground. I quickly got myself back in the air.

"Swifty are you okay?" Daniel asked. I nodded at him and went back to facing my opponent. "Good, then use Quick Attack!" I darted at the Weezing that was barely able to stay afloat.

"Alright Weezing, use Self Destruct!" Koga yelled, before I defeated it. Weezing took a deep breath before letting everything out. A wall of flames and force came rushing at me. I was hit and was knocked into a wall. Hard. I fell to the floor, limp. The last thing I saw was the face of Ikey peering down at me before everything went black.

_Sorry about the wait. I was really busy making stuff for one of my friends. 1 pokemon left for Daniel! First person to send in OC gets it! __Please Review! Pokefan._


	9. Chapter 8: Some New Moves!

The Life of Ikey

Chapter 8: Some New Moves!

AN UPDATE! FINALLY! I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY IN LIFE THAT i COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY! Well, here's chapter 8 for you guys.

_Ikey POV_

After seeing Swifty get hit by that Self-Destruct, I was pretty worried. I had heard around Team Rocket's base of grunts using that move to KILL pokemon instead of just to knock them out. Daniel had put us all in pokeballs and took us to the center. After Nurse Joy gave us back, we were released onto the ground outside.

Daniel made sure that we were all there before announcing "Alright, good job in that gym battle Jake and Swifty. As you all probably know, we're going to be moving to Saffron City now. That's where Silph Co. is, so there probably wouldn't be very many wild pokemon around. I'll explain how we will train for Sabrina's gym once we arrive." Instead of putting us back in pokeballs, Daniel let us all run/fly with him, to work up our stamina, while he rode a bike. Many trainers challenged him to battles, but he dismissed them with "Sorry, in a hurry, gotta go!" Us pokemon had no idea what he was planning, but for Daniel, who loved pokemon battles, to turn down to many of them, something had to be up. After 30 minutes of running, we had arrived at our destination. Daniel turned around to us. "Everybody, we'll be training by fighting eachother and trying to cover our weaknesses. Ikey, I want you to learn Dig. Jake, you should learn Aerial Ace. Swifty, try learning Facade. First, I want you all to attempt at learning these moves. Then, you should rotate between opponents for 10 minutes. In 5 minute breaks between those, you should be learning those moves." We all set off to our appropriate areas. Daniel put a TM player infront of each of us. Dig, Aerial Ace, and Facade, respectively.

The eevee in the video was shown digging straight down into a hole, which I attempted. And failed. For some alien reason, my paws simply could not unearth dirt at nearly the same rate as the video. After about five minutes, I found a neat strategy for digging quickly. All I had to do was pedal the dirt up with my front paws, and keep it out with my back paws. I had successfully dug a hole for me to fit in comfortably! I poked my head back up and out to continue watching the video. Apparently, we had to pay close attention to the feeling of the dirt to calculate exactly where our opponent was, and quickly lash out upwards to hit them. I dug over to where I believed Jake was, an began digging upwards. Right as I saw a bit of grass poke through the ground, I jumped upwards and attacked with my paw, connecting with air. As I realized this, I fell back into the hole and hit my head on the soft dirt.

I scrabbled up the side of the hole and looked around. Jake was sitting 6 feet away from where I was. He was attempting to move quickly enough to confuse a target before striking. He was obviously having a much easier time than I was. I looked over to where Swifty was practicing. He was just staring at the TM player with a confused face. Daniel checked in on all of our progress. "You guys are doing great, now have a free for all battle. Try not to knock each other out though. See if you can practice the moves you're trying to learn while you're at it." And then he went over to sit in a lawn chair and watch. Can you believe it? He's telling us to fight while He's sitting in a lawn chair!

You've probably seen this before. I was fighting Jake, again. "Just because fire is a one hit knockout on you, Ikey, doesn't mean I'm going to hold back!" Jake shouted across the field.

"I know!" I yelled back. You're probably wondering what Swifty was doing. Well, he was watching with a camera. How he operated it, I will probably never know.

"3, 2, 1, battle BEGIN!" He shouted. As soon as I heard that, I dug down into the ground as fast as I could. I heard Jake's feet pattering on the ground like _pat__pat__pat__pat__pat_. I had barely dug horizontally 2 feet before a column of flame shot down the tunnel and impacted the ground where I had been a split second before. Jake was seriously FAST! The flames had left a very blackened patch of dirt there. I began digging as fast as possible. After 10 seconds of digging and estimated 13 feet, I stopped to breath. Everything was silent. I dug upwards a bit and poked my head out of the hole. I saw Jake staring into the hole I had originally dug into, and spin around and soon as I emerged from the hole. He charged at me with a blinding pace and struck me across the midsection. I flew backwards through the air, twirling like a ballerina. Midflight, I steadied myself and hit the ground digging. I dug down into the earth, faster than ever before, and maneuvered over to where I thought Jake would be landing. Right as I heard the _thump_ of him hitting the ground, I attacked upwards and connected with his face. He flew through the air, obviously taking a lot of damage from the super effective hit. I charged towards his landing point with a Quick Attack. He was almost at the ground when I saw him glowing with a white trail behind him. Aerial Ace. And of course, I saw this too late. Both attacked collided, shooting Jake and me across the field. I bounced on the ground and rolled to a stop near Daniel's foot. I was struggling to get up when Jake's foot was put on my back._  
_

"I win," He said.

"Yes, you do." I replied. Daniel saw the outcome of the battle and told us to resume training for our moves. Swifty turned off the camera and briefly used Daniel's laptop to upload the video to PokeTube. I had become much faster with digging and Jake could pull of Aerial Ace with aplomb. Swifty began to understand Facade within minutes afterward. He found an innocent bellsprout and asked it to use Toxic on him, which it did. Then the bellsprout was impaled into a tree. It looked painful. Afterward, we were all put back into our Pokeballs to be healed at the Pokemon Center. We were all released again in the Poke Center's room.

"Since it's getting late, I'm going to let you all rest for the night." Daniel told us, "Tomorrow, we will work on agility for all of you. Especially you, Jake. I want to use that speed of yours to our advantage."

_Coming up: I dove and twisted through all these hoops, many of which required a large leap to get to. I stopped, panting heavily. "Alright everybody," Daniel cheerfully said," I think you're all fast enough. Let's go beat up the Saffron Gym!_

Team report.

Ikey, Eevee, Level 40

Type: Ice

Moves: Ice Shard, Ice Beam, Quick Attack, Ice Fang, Dig

Jake, Quilava, Level 43

Type: Fire

Moves: Flame Wheel, Flamethrower, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace, Ember

Swifty, Pidgeotto, Level 42

Type: Norrmal, Flying

Moves: Gust, Aerial Ace, Wing Attack, Facade, Quick Attack


	10. Chapter 9: Intense Speed Training!

The Life of Ikey

Chapter 9: Intense Speed Training!

_Jake POV_

Daniel had deposited us at a Silph Co. training facility. The instructor there had told us to travel through the courses as fast as possible. Ikey looked carefully around the court and asked me "Are we allowed to use moves to aid us?"

"Now, you're all smart pokemon. You're probably wondering if you can use moves. The answer is, yes. But don't destroy this place. It's expensive, and your trainer will be paying for it if you do." The instructor informed us. He showed us around to where we were supposed to begin. "Just look for where you're supposed to go, as you go. You'll need fast reaction speeds to complete this." I stepped up to the line and got ready to begin. "There are three courses made specifically for each one of you. We are Silph Co., of course. This automatically set you up for the course that would be best for you." The instructor bragged to us. REAL humble.

When the green flag was swung downward, Ikey split off to the left while Swifty flew upwards for his course. I ran straight ahead and was immediately greeted by sharp twists and hoops to jump through. There were some parts where the ground was unexpectedly slick, as if water or ice had been applied to it. I slipped and crashed into many walls. After about 20 crashes, I decided to see if Quick Attack help with anything. And to my surprise, it did! I was zooming through this track like a pro. But I stopped as I came to a wall. I looked up, seeing that I had to climb up without any handholds. What kind of terrible person designed this? An idea came to mind. I jumped upwards with Aerial Ace and zoomed to the top, barely not hitting my head on the roof. Alright, who am I kidding, I hit my head.

_Swifty POV_

Whoever designed this was an evil person. There were sharp banks and tubes to spin and tuck my wings in everywhere! I was swooping up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down and up into a wall. I bounced off and shook my head, clearing the stars in front of my eyes. I spread out my wings and dove downwards into a hoop and pulled a hard 180. I soared upwards, feeling the air against my face. These hoops in the air were terribly placed. I had to turn in ways no bird should be able to turn just to avoid crashing. Eventually, by that I mean about 5 years, this began to feel slightly less difficult.

I could see Ikey bounding through hoops and tubes like it was nothing. Jake was heavily panting and moving more sluggish than usual. As for me, I crashed into the side of a hoop and fell to the ground, right before a startled Ikey jumped through another hoop. He tripped on his own foot and fell onto his face on the ground. He just lay there, breathing in and out. He struggled to his feet. I could see that his fragile paws were bruised from all this running in plastic tubes and jumping. Everyone was tired. But nobody had made it to the end of our courses. Jake was barely moving in a box room with small pillars to jump on. After resting for about 10 minutes, we all started up again. I flapped my wings and flew back up to where I had been before crashing. I began zooming through the aerial course that had been planned out for me.

_Ikey POV_

Boy, this was difficult. I was drenched in sweat. If we kept this up much longer, we would all faint. The instructor was just watching us while drinking lemonade. Earlier in the course, I had just been thinking. What would happen in Team Rocket found me again? Were they even searching for me? Maybe they were experimenting on another poor pokemon. I began to feel guilty. But when the wall exploded, the papers on the experimentation were burned. My spirits were lifted. It would take a long time for them to get that data back. Maybe I can just leave all that behind. I bumped my nose into a wall. Ouch. Why are there so many walls with no footholds in this course? This makes no sense. But, nonetheless, I kept going. I dove and twisted through all these hoops, many of which required a large leap to get to. I stopped, panting heavily. "Alright everybody," Daniel cheerfully said," I think you're all fast enough. Let's go beat up the Saffron Gym!

_Coming up: "Swifty, quick, use Aerial Ace!" Daniel frantically shouted. "You're our last hope!" I dove downwards at a blinding pace, but the Alakazam simply held up it's spoon. I stopped in mid air, unable to move at all. Suddenly, I was thrown at the wall. Upon impact, the force was released, but I was so weak I could barely move. "Looks like this battle is over" Sabrina said. I struggled to get up and collapsed. Suddenly, I began to glow with a bright white light._

Team report.

Ikey, Eevee, Level 41

Type: Ice

Moves: Ice Shard, Ice Beam, Quick Attack, Ice Fang, Dig

Jake, Quilava, Level 43

Type: Fire

Moves: Flame Wheel, Flamethrower, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace, Ember

Swifty, Pidgeotto, Level 42

Type: Normal, Flying

Moves: Gust, Aerial Ace, Wing Attack, Facade, Quick Attack

Please review! ^-^


	11. Chapter 10: A PsyGym Showdown!

The Life of Ikey

Chapter 10: A PsyGym Showdown!

_Ikey POV_

We entered the gym. There was not a single sound to be heard. The walls were covered in purple with darker shades in many areas, creating an optical illusion. There was simply a battlefield in a large room. Daniel stepped up to the challenger's box.

"_So you wish to challenge my gym?"_ A voice appeared in our heads. We all looked around for the source, but found nothing. "_Well, if so, as a Gym Leader, I cannot decline your challenge."_ Suddenly, a woman appeared with a large chair where the Gym Leader would stand in a battle. "My name is Sabrina, the Psychic Type Gym Leader." she introduced herself, "I already know that your name is Daniel. Let us just get this battle out of the way. I have foreseen your defeat."

"Well, that's a GREAT way to begin a battle" Daniel sarcastically said. "Well, Ikey, you're up." I bounded over from the sidelines onto the field. A pokeball levitated from Sabrina's pocket and popped open over the field before floating back to her.

"Showoff" I heard Swifty mutter. A strange fox-like pokemon with a large tail appeared. It was holding a spoon. What was it going to do, hit me with a spoon? I could win this, no problem. A referee was teleported to the arena.

"This will be a 3 on 3 battle between Daniel the challenger and Sabrina the Gym Leader! Battle, Begin!"

"Ikey, use Ice beam on Kadabra's spoon!" Daniel quickly commanded, hoping to outspeed our opponent.

"This will be easy, counter it with Psychic," Sabrina said with a small yawn. I shot off the attack, but before hitting Kadabra, he waves his spoon and the Ice Beam doubled back towards me!

"Jump and dodge!" I jumped into the air, barely dodging my own attack. "Now use Dig!" I dove underground. With dirt all around me, it was difficult to navigate, but eventually I found where Kadabra was standing.

"Make sure he doesn't hit you, Kadabra." Sabrina calmly said. I jumped upwards and attacked, but Kadabra jumped backwards just before I could make contact.

"Use Quick Attack!" Daniel shouted out. I arced out of the hole and charged full-speed at Kadabra, scoring a direct hit. Sabrina did not appear to say anything, but her pokemon began using it's spoon to shoot waves of psychic energy at me. I dodged two, but one of them scored a hit on my tail and spun me out on the ground. Kadabra's eye's flashed blue and suddenly, I was being picked up in the air. "Ikey, try to break free of Kadabra's Psychic!" Daniel shouted. I struggled as much as I could, but to no avail, I was trapped.

"Throw Ikey against the wall!" Sabrina commanded. Kadabra waved it's spoon at the wall, and I flew to the wall. The Psychic was released just before I made contact with the wall, which was very painful. I fell to the ground and jumped back up. This battle was far from over.

"Ikey, try using Ice Shard!" I bristled my fur and two discs of solid ice shot from the sides. Kadabra caught them with Psychic and threw them back at me. "Now jump in the air and use Quick Attack to get in close to Kadabra!" I followed as Daniel said, and used the momentum from being in the air to boost my speed. I was 3 feet from Kadabra when Daniel told me to use Ice Fang. I jumped up and clamped onto Kadabra's tail with jaws crackling of ice.

"Shake Ikey off into the air!" Sabrina commanded. She closed her eyes and began to focus. Kadabra used a bit of Psychic to grab me and throw me high up in the air.

"Ikey, land on one of the ceiling supports!" Daniel strategically shouted up to me. I grabbed one support with my front paws and scrabbled up. "Now use Quick Attack downwards at Kadabra!" I jumped off and dove downward at maximum speed.

"Don't let that happen! Use PsyBeam on Ikey!" Kadabra shot a laser of Psychic energy at me from it's spoon.

"Your training wasn't for nothing, spin around it Ikey!" Daniel yelled. I spun around like a top whilst diving downward and narrowly dodged the attack. "Now hit it!" I smashed down on Sabrina's pokemon, knocking it out. I shook my head and walked back to Daniel. "Good job Ikey, now have a rest on the sidelines. I padded over to where Jake and Swifty were cheering me on. It was just now that I realized I had been breathing heavily. "Swifty, you're up next!"

"Go, Venomoth!" Sabrina threw a pokeball down and got off her chair. "I underestimated you, Daniel. Not very many people have taken down my Kadabra with that little amount of damage. But you are far from winning."

"Thanks, Sabrina, but don't forget, I have 3 pokemon left, you have 2." Daniel replied.

"Battle, Begin!" The ref shouted.

"Swifty, use Aerial Ace!" Daniel shouted, pointing at the giant purple moth thing. Swifty shot forward with a couple quick flaps of his wings with a white trail behind him. He speedily flew around the Venomoth a few times before striking it and retreating.

"Venomoth, use Psybeam, spread field!" Sabrina said. Venomoth flapped it's wings, sending a GIANT wave of psychic energy covering the whole field. Swifty was not able to react in time and took a direct hit. He shot back to the wall and bounced off, but was able to stay airborne.

"Swifty, don't let that slide, use Quick Attack!" Our #1 pidgeotto flew forward at an incredible rate.

"Use PoisonPowder when it gets close!" Sabrina countered. When Swifty almost made contact with the venomoth, it waved it's wings and purple powder was spread all over him. Swifty immediately began showing signs of poison, with a reddish tint in the face.

"Oh no, Swifty is being hurt every second! But we're prepared for this, use Facade!" Daniel shouted. Swifty glowed with a bright gold light, which was absorbed into his body. He then viciously attacked Venomoth, sending it flying into the ground.

"Venomoth, you're down, but not out! Use Leech Life on Swifty!" Sabrina shouted. Green orbs flew from Swifty's body to Venomoth's, healing Venomoth and hurting Swifty. Sabrina's pokemon slowly flew back into the air.

"You can win this, Swifty, use Facade again!"

"Oh no you don't, interrupt it with Psybeam!" Swifty glowed a bright gold, and absorbed all the energy. The Venomoth had been slowed by it's wounds and was unable to counter Swifty's attack. It hit the wall and was knocked out.

"Venomoth is unable to battle, Swifty is the winner!" The ref declared.

"Hurrah! Good job, Swifty!" Daniel congratulated. Swifty coughed and flew back to Daniel, where he was sprayed with an Antidote.

"Few have made it this far," Sabrina stated, "There is still a chance that you could lose against my final pok-"

"Oh come on, I have 3 pokemon, you have 1. What could go wrong?" Daniel retorted. "I'm gonna win this and get my 7th gym badge!" Sabrina said nothing, but a pokeball levitated out of the chair behind her and onto the field. Another fox-like pokemon appeared, but without a tail. It also had two spoons. Two spoons = Double Trouble. "Alright, Ikey, you defeated Kadabra, think you can take on Alakazam?" Daniel asked. I nodded yes and bounded up to the field.

"Three, two, one, Battle BEGIN!" The ref shouted.

"Ikey, use Quick Attack!" I bounded at maximum speed at Alakazam. Before contact, he used Reflect, putting up a shield which I barely crashed through. I had like 70% of my speed at that point, having a very weak Quick Attack.

"Use Psychic." Sabrina said. Alakazam picked me up and threw me to the ground, repeatedly. "Drop him." At this point, I was seeing stars and the universe was blurry. Falling from 30 feet in the air isn't pleasant, let me tell you.

"Ikey, aim yourself at it and use Bite!" Hah, you thought I had forgotten that move, didn't you? But, I was too stunned to do anything and crashed to the ground. I struggled to my feet, collapsing only about.. 3 times? "Okay.. Ikey, use dig!" I shook my head and dug down into the ground. I posistioned myself below Alakazam. "Attack with Bite!" I jumped up and latched onto it's foot, biting down hard.

"Shake it off and use Recover!" Sabrina shouted. I kicked off Alakazam's foot and rolled on the ground. I sat back up.

"Ikey, quickly use Ice Beam on the spoons! They are where most of it's psychic energy comes from!" I complied, but not fast enough. Alakazam healed itself and teleported out of the way of my attack.

"Use Psychic to redirect Ice Beam!" Sabrina commanded. My own attack curved around and hit me in the face. I flew backwards, cartwheeling over the ground.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, landing on my face.

"Cmon, Ikey, let's at least do some damage! I know you can do it!" Daniel spurred me on. I slowly stood back up, only to be picked up by psychic force.

"Throw Ikey at the wall." Sabrina calmly said. The attack swung me towards the wall.

"Ikey, use Dig on the wall to burrow down into the ground and take as little damage as possible!" I began scrabbling in the direction I was traveling as fast as I could, but the wall is made out of solid CONCRETE! I can't just magically Dig through that! I smacked into the wall and everything went black.

_Swifty POV_

I saw Ikey try to Dig through concrete and fail miserably. He fell to the ground unconscious. "Ikey is unable to battle, Alakazam is the winner!"

"Dang it!" Daniel yelled. "I wanted to make it through this battle without any losses!"

"This is the 7th gym of the Kanto Region. It's not going to be that easy," Sabrina coldly stated.

"Ugh, alright, go, Jake!" Daniel called. "Since Jake hasn't battled at all yet, he should be able to win!"

"Good luck with that." Sabrina said.

"Thee, two, one, Battle, BEGIN!" The ref shouted.

"Jake, use Flame Wheel!" Jake curled into a ball and began rolling at top speed toward Alakazam. He coated himself in fire and steered himself with precision accuracy. There was NO way this could miss.

"Yes there is, use Psychic, Alakazam!" Alakazam made a small ramp infront of Jake using Psychic energy. Jake soared into the air and awkwardly uncurled right before hitting the wall. "Grab Jake and throw him into the air with Psychic!" Sabrina commanded. Jake levitated from the wall and flew straight up. "Hit him with Psywave!" Alakazam waved both spoon and shot a strange looking wave of energy at Jake.

"Dodge it and use Aerial Ace, Jake!" Jake rolled out of the way and spread out his arms with a white trail behind him. He swooped down and made a pass right by Alakazam, then landed, turned around, and hit him in the gut. "Now turn around and use Flamethrower!" Jake turned his head around and flared the fire on his back. A stream of flames erupted from his mouth and burned the Alakazam in the face.

"Alakazam, use Recover!" Sabrina commanded. Her pokemon crossed it's spoons and a green ball of energy generated from them and floated into Alakazam, healing most of it's damage.

"Jake, now use Flame Wheel!" Jake rolled himself into a ball coated with flames and sped towards Alakazam, scoring another hit and bouncing off into the air.

"End this with a Psychic/Psybeam/Psywave combo" Sabrina said. Alakazam waved one spoon as Jake, freezing him in place. The other spoon shot a beam of Psychic at Jake, causing him to cry out in pain. Once that attack ended, Alakazam waved it's spoon in a spinning wave pattern using Psywave and hit Jake again. After that, he swung Jake into a wall. The smoke cleared, leaving Jake obviously knocked out.

"Jake is unable to battle, Alakazam is the winner!" The referee declared.

"How could this be happening!" Daniel cried out, frustrated. "I only have Swifty left to battle. Do you think you can do it?" I nodded and took to the air.

What happens next? Find out in the next chapter of The Life of Ikey! NOT!

"Three, two, one, BATTLE, BEGIN!"

"Swifty, use Aerial Tornado!" Daniel shouted out the combo move. I sped in towards Alakazam, and began circling it at an outrageous pace. Once I had whipped up a good tornado, I mixed Gust in while peppering it with Aerial Ace. "Good job, keep it up!" Daniel cheered me on. This continued for about 2 minutes, but Alakazam was STILL standing and I was becoming tired.

"Now that he's slowed down a bit, use Psychic to stop him!" Sabrina shouted. I shot in for one more hit, but was frozen in mid air. "Throw him at the wall and hit him with Psybeam!" I was flung towards the wall by the entrance, and was hit in the stomach by a Psybeam before impacting, creating a large crater.

"Swifty, quick, use Aerial Ace!" Daniel frantically shouted. "You're our last hope!" I dove downwards at Alakazam with a blinding pace, but the Alakazam simply held up it's spoon. I stopped in mid air, unable to move at all. Suddenly, I was thrown at the wall. Upon impact, the force was released, but I was so weak I could barely move. "Looks like this battle is over" Sabrina said. I struggled to get up and collapsed. Suddenly, I began to glow with a bright white light. Evolution. After the continuous flashes, I felt bigger and stronger with renewed energy. I was a Pidgeot. Daniel help up his pokedex. "Cool, new move! and it's super effective too! U-Turn!"

I glowed with a green light as I charged at Alakazam. I scored a direct hit, and flew back to Daniel's side. Alakazam flew backwards and skidded on the ground. "Alakazam, get up! Use Psywave!" Sabrina yelled.

"Swifty, use U-Turn!" I dove at the Psywave that Alakazam had fired at me, but my wings ripped through the attack. I connected head on with Alakazam, knocking him out. I backflipped to Daniel.

"Alakazam is unable to battle! Swifty is the winner, which means the match goes to Daniel, the challenger!" the referee declared.

"Good job, Daniel. But that was just luck. You will need to train more if you plan to defeat the 8th Gym. Gary will not go down half as easily as me." Sabrina warned.

"Alright, we'll train lots more. I promise." Daniel said. Sabrina gave him a TM Psybeam and the Marsh Badge. I was sucked back into my pokeball to return to the pokemon center.

* * *

Team report.

Ikey, Eevee, Level 42

Type: Ice

Moves: Ice Shard, Ice Beam, Quick Attack, Ice Fang, Dig, Bite

Jake, Quilava, Level 44

Type: Fire

Moves: Flame Wheel, Flamethrower, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace, Ember

Swifty, Pidgeot, Level 43

Type: Normal, Flying

Moves: Gust, Aerial Ace, Wing Attack, Facade, Quick Attack, U-Turn

* * *

Please review! ^-^


	12. Chapter 11: Ikey gets beaten up! Again!

The Life of Ikey

Chapter 11: Ikey gets beaten up! Again!

_I know that aipom can't learn Hyper Voice, but Round was such a boring move. I also know that pokemon can only learn up to 4 moves, but in this fanfiction, THEY AREN'T BRAINDEAD MONKEYS! So, they can learn up to TEN moves. that's right, 10 life-threatening, evil, dangerous attacks that can easily kill a human. Most pokemon will only be introduced with 4 or so moves though and learn more as they progress in the series. Anyway, I do not own pokemon! On with the story!_

* * *

_Ikey POV_

We were all celebrating our victory at the pokemon center. Swifty had filled Jake in on what happened and Jake filled me in on what happened. I was sipping a soda while Daniel was somewhere talking with Janet, who had returned. She had a couple new pokemon, one being an aipom named Pommek who was sitting with Swifty, Jake, and me. "So, Pommek. I hear that aipom aren't from Kanto." Jake said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yes, Jake, we are not. I am from Johto, the region next to Kanto." Pommek answered. Then everything became quiet, except for the sound of me sipping on a coke.

...

...

...

_cough wheeze hack death_

The soda was killing me from the inside! It felt like a very tingling sensation at my nose, so I sort of coughed and it felt like the soda was attacking me! I fell off the chair and started dying on the floor. Of course, not expecting this, it was all very exaggerated.

"Ikey, it's just the fizz from the soda. You'll be fine.' Jake said, all while laughing down at me. After 10 seconds, it was all over. I climbed back up the chair, took the soda, went outside, and destroyed it with a couple well aimed Ice Shards. I came back inside where Jake and Pommek were talking while Swifty was looking out the window. "So, Pommek, what moves do you know?" Jake queried.

"Well, I know Shadow Ball, Fire Punch, Thunderbolt, Acrobatics, and Hyper Voice." Pommek answered.

"Hey, Ikey, do you think you can take him out? He was just recently captured and only had a bunch of TMs used, so he shouldn't be TOO powerful. Right?" Swifty asked me.

"Hey! I heard that!" Pommek said indignantly. "I can totally take out this frozen freezing drenched with water eevee!"

* * *

"Alright, my name is Fox Bowl, Secret Agent! I will be the referee for this 1 on 1 pokemon battle between Ikey the eevee and Pommek the aipom!" Jake said into a megaphone. "Three, two, one, BATTLE BEGIN!" I dug underground as fast as possible. Pommek's footsteps echoed over to the opening, and to my surprise, he actually jumped in behind me! Right after that, he unleashed a Hyper Voice in the tunnel. Us eevee have larger ears and can hear better than most pokemon, which didn't help very much at the moment. It felt as if 50000 babies were crying at maximum volume with a stereo in here while echoing and bouncing off the walls! I felt my head pounding like someone had been hitting it with a hammer. Pommek stopped to take a breath, at which I got out of that hole and FAST! I sealed it up with an Ice Beam and sat down, content with myself. Suddenly, he broke up, out of the hole with his fist flaming. He turned to me and attacked with a bolt of lightning, which I flipped backwards over to dodge.

I arced downwards and used Dig to make a nice circle and pop up underneath him, preserving as much momentum as possible. I used Ice Fang on his tail/hand and shook my head side to side, trying to deal as much damage as possible. As he swung his tail up to smash me into the ground, I released myself and spun into the air. I angled myself downwards and fired as many Ice Shards as I could before landing, at which I used Quick Attack to zoom in as close as possible and strike. Pommek jumped backwards, dodging my attack and began to speed around so fast that it looked as though there were multiple copies of him before striking me in the face with his tail and jumping away. I flew sideways and bounced along the ground, painfully. I managed to roll over and land on my feet. I looked up to see Pommek running at me with his tail/hand on fire. If that attack landed, it would be an instant KO, so I used Quick Attack to get out of the way. The attack missed, giving me an opening to use Ice Beam on him. As I fired the attack, he began to crackle with electricity and sent a towering ThunderBolt at me, which destroyed my attack and launched me above the clouds, which I fell from, paralyzed, and hit the ground. Pommek decided he had won and went back into the pokemon center. After lying on the ground for about 10 minutes, Everyone came out to find me.

"I didn't kill him, I swear! I just left him lying there. See! He's still breathing!" Pommek whined as Swifty carried him in his claws.

I looked up at them as they grew closer. "Hey guys. Ow."

"Are you kidding me?" Jake exclaimed.

"Well, critical hit Thunderbolt. And falling out of the sky didn't seem to do him any good either. Let me down!" Pommek said. Swifty dropped him from 10 feet in the air and went to sit in a nearby tree, not saying anything. "Jeez. What's his problem?" Pommek complained.

"Let's go back inside. Ikey is obviously hurt. Swifty, do you think you can carry him?" Jake asked Swifty.

"The guy is smaller than Pommek. I can easily carry him." Swifty proudly said, being the only fully evolved pokemon here.

"Oi, don't forget. Eviolite's don't work on you anymore. Haha!" Jake said. I just watched from the ground.

"Umm, a little help here? I sorta find it difficult to move my limbs" I said, wiggling my legs pathetically.

"Chill out. You're just paralyzed." Pommek told me. Swifty then picked me up and flew to the pokemon center.

* * *

"Isn't this the eevee I just healed about 10 minutes ago?" Nurse Joy asked after Swifty put me on the front desk.

"Yes, yes it is." Swifty said back, although she couldn't understand him.

"Well, a pokemon needs healing, so I have to do the job Gamefreak assigned me to forever do." She said, grumbling. I didn't understand the Gamefreak part. Must just be some company. The nurse called Daniel down from wherever he had been talking with Janet. Her other new pokemon, Bubble, was a poliwag. I didn't know what moves she knew. She and Daniel had been talking a lot. I had no idea what about, but Daniel seemed strangely attracted to her. Daniel was confused why he was called down. Then, he saw the condition I was in.

"What the heck happened, Ikey! Did Jake do this?" Daniel exclaimed.

"Actually, I did it," Pommek came up. "Sorry. We were just sparring and I accidentally got a critical hit. I'm surprised he wasn't just knocked out." Pommek apologized. Then everything went black.

* * *

End of chapter! Please, tell me if Pommek is overpowered. Aipom is one of my favorite pokemon, so I may go a little crazy with it.

* * *

Team report.

* * *

Daniel

Ikey, Eevee, Level 42

Type: Ice

Moves: Ice Shard, Ice Beam, Quick Attack, Ice Fang, Dig, Bite

Jake, Quilava, Level 44

Type: Fire

Moves: Flame Wheel, Flamethrower, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace, Ember

Swifty, Pidgeot, Level 43

Type: Normal, Flying

Moves: Gust, Aerial Ace, Wing Attack, Facade, Quick Attack, U-Turn

Janet

Pommek, Aipom, Level 42

Type: Normal

Moves: Fire Punch, Shadow Ball, Acrobatics, Thunderbolt, Hyper Voice

Bubble, Poliwag, Level 25

Type: Water

Moves: Unknown

Name unknown, Charmander, Charmeleon, Charizard, Level unknown.

Type: Fire or Fire/Flying

Moves: Unknown

* * *

Please review! ^-^


	13. Chapter 12: The Viridian Forest!

The Life of Ikey

Chapter 12: The Viridian Forest!

_Just a filler chapter. But it is a bit entertaining. Review after reading please!_

* * *

_Ikey POV_

After recovering, we all went on to find a new partner for our team. Daniel decided to Fly on Swifty back to the Viridian Forest in hopes of finding a pikachu. Once there, he released all of us and began searching in tall grass. I, being myself, quickly grew bored and began to wander away from the group. I found a clearing and sat in the middle of it. I saw a yellow mouse at the other side and waved. It scurried quickly over to me.

"Hello stranger!" the pikachu greeted me.

"Hi!" I said.

"I've never seen one of you here. Where are you from?" she asked. I could tell it was female from the heart shape at the end of it's tail.

"I'm just visiting for a bit. My trainer is looking for a pikachu." I answered. "I actually don't know where I'm from."

"Oohh, a trainer! I've always wondered what it's like having a trainer! Can you take me to him? Or her? I don't know." she requested.

"Hmmm sure. Alright. Okay." I accepted, then lay down on the grass.

"What're you doing? Aren't you going to take me to your trainer?!" she screamed at me.

"We have plenty of time," I replied, "With Daniel's luck, it'll be hours before he finds a pikachu."

"But I wanna meet him NOW! NOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOW!" she started yelling and jumping up and down.

"Fine! Just be quiet. I'm tired." I gave in. "Let's just go find him. I retraced my steps to where Daniel let us all out. Not surprisingly, he had already given up or was taking a break and drinking an EVIL soda. I snatched the soda and destroyed it with an Ice Beam. Then buried it with Dig. Swifty wasn't with him though. Probably in his pokeball. Daniel looked over and saw me coming.

"Hey Ikey, where have you been? Hey, is that a pikachu following you? POKEBALL SMASH ATTACK BLAARARA!" Daniel shouted and chucked a pokeball into the pikachu that was following me's face. I'm pretty sure that when you're suddenly trapped in a tiny ball after following someone, you don't have enough time to react and get to a door to escape. So, our new team member, Pika, was captured. Very creative naming there, Daniel. He went through all her stats and stuff, then let her out of her pokeball and sat back down. "Yay! A pikachu! Those are so rare!" Daniel cheered.

"Ow! What was that for?" Pika looked at me accusingly.

"Don't look at me. I had the same thing happen. Also, you have a black eye." I said. And she did. You humans think that the pokeball just taps on us and sucks us on? Those things HURT! Especially since you throw them at us from freaking 2 feet away! How would you fell if I chucked a baseball at you from 2 feet away at full strength, huh? How do you think it would feel? PAINFUL!

Sorry about that little rant. Daniel is off somewhere trying to teach Pika Iron Tail and ThunderBolt. Jake and I got bored, so we decided to adventure a bit. "How about we go in that direction?" Jake proposed a plan. "We could see how far we go until the end of the forest!"

"That doesn't seem like a good idea. How about we try to find a bunch of beedrill and then beat them up? We could probably use the experience too." I said.

"Seems fun," Jake agreed. So we set off to beat up some beedrill. It didn't take long before we head the obnoxiously loud buzzing, letting us know we were in beedrill territory. "Ikey, you ready?" Jake asked me.

"Sure am. Let's do this!" And suddenly, about five thousand beedrill flew from the trees. I just dug a hole in the ground, pulled Jake in, and covered it. "I did not expect that!" I exclaimed to him.

"Nice going there, Ikey. You got us into ANOTHER terrible situation. What are we gonna do?" Jake was freaking out.

"I can dig away. Far away. Safe away." I said.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Jake questioned me, looking skeptical.

"Do not question my digging skillz." I said. Then I poked my head out of the ground and recieved about 20 Poison Stings to the cranium. Of course, they were all about level 12 or something, so it didn't hurt. But it was annoying. "Jake. These things can't even hurt us. Why are we hiding?" I looked down and asked him.

"I don't know, Ikey. You're the one who pulled me into the hole. Are you ready NOW?" Jake asked.

"Yus." I said. Then I started shooting Ice Shards everywhere and emerging from the hole. Jake followed suit behind me. Jake seemed to be enjoying torching beedrill. And... apples? I'm not sure which one he liked destroying more. After about 5 minutes, there were many frozen and burning beedrill on the floor. Half the forest was on fire.

"Alright, Ikey. I think we're done here." Jake said.

"Umm... yeah..." I agreed with him. We began walking back to camp, wordlessly. When we arrived, Daniel and Pika were still gone, and Swifty was drinking from a soda with a straw. The soda died.

"Hey, Ikey. I noticed that you're attacks are really, well, Ice Type heavy. Maybe you should learn a Water Type attack to counter any Fire Types you have to fight later. Jake advised me.

"Yeah, I should. This would be a great place to practice. Just not on butterfree. Butterfree are so cool!" I said. I started digging through Daniel's TM/HM case until I found a nice looking TM. _Water Pulse_ it read. I found the TM player and put the disc in.

"Water Pulse is a move that may confuse the target" the human in the video said. "Many pokemon can learn it, although the majority of them are Water Types. It is still relatively easy for an Ice Type to learn it though. You can begin by imagining a ring of water in front of you. Focus your energy into it, the same way you might use Ice Beam. Instead of ice though, use water. Once you can form the ball, shoot a blast of water from it in a wave-like fashion. It should result like this." The person in the video showed a video of a vaporeon shooting a small hoop-shaped thing from it's mouth. Vidception. After watching the video many times, I began to practice on a tree. I got the ball of water to form after about twenty tries, but I could never get anything to shoot from it. It would just collapse and soak into the ground. The closes I got was a tiny stream of water which traveled two feet.

"Jakeeeeeee!" I whined. "This is too difficult!"

"Ikey, I'm focusing. I'm trying to learn Eruption." Jake grimaced as he failed at using the move again.

"Umm, Jake. I'm pretty sure that you have to be at least level... 50 or something to learn it?" I told Jake.

"Ikey." Jake said to me.

"What?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Kudos to anyone who gets many of the jokes of this chapter. It was fun to type, but mostly just a filler. Since Daniel and Pika are off training, most of the next chapters will just be adventures that Ikey and Jake are having in Viridian Forest.

* * *

Team report.

* * *

Daniel

Ikey, Eevee, Level 43

Type: Ice

Moves: Ice Shard, Ice Beam, Quick Attack, Ice Fang, Dig, Bite

Jake, Quilava, Level 44

Type: Fire

Moves: Flame Wheel, Flamethrower, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace, Ember

Swifty, Pidgeot, Level 44

Type: Normal, Flying

Moves: Gust, Aerial Ace, Wing Attack, Facade, Quick Attack, U-Turn

Pika, Pikachu, Level 26

Type: Electric

Moves: Thundershock, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Growl

Janet

Pommek, Aipom, Level 44

Type: Normal

Moves: Fire Punch, Shadow Ball, Acrobatics, Thunderbolt, Hyper Voice

Bubble, Poliwag, Level 30

Type: Water

Moves: Unknown

Name unknown, Charmander, Charmeleon, Charizard, Level unknown.

Type: Fire or Fire/Flying

Moves: Unknown

* * *

Please review! ^-^


	14. Chapter 13: Ikey's Disturbing Mind

The Randomness of Ikey

Chapter 13: Ikey's Disturbing Subconscious.

_Hope you like._

* * *

_Ikey POV_

So many Budderfrees! Ermahgerd! I wanted to eat them! Cause budder is tasty!

"I know!" Jake said. "And now I'm also psychic! Whooohoooo!" And then we all started flying through the air. There were rainbows and ponies and candy canes! Then suddenly magikarp started falling out of the sky too! We all flew over the rainbow! But, the evil Giratina came to stop our fun! But Jake zapped him with his CandyCane Ray and Giratina transformed into Arceus and gave us all god powers! I used Judgement and incinerated the universe, then created a new one that was based around my image!

"IKEY HAVE YOU GONE INSANE!" Daniel shouted from the sky! "USE QUICK ATTAAAAAAAAAAACK!" I ate a candy cane and met Santa. Suddenly, Swifty exploded and feathers flew all over the place! But since I was now God, I could do anything! I razed all the sheep and cows with my DEATH LAZOR and blew up farms with my FACE MISSILES!

"Iiikkeeeeyyyyyyy!" Pika screamed as she flew through the air. "EAT CANDY CANES!" and I did. Candy canes are tasty! Suddenly, I saw Jake destroying Johnny Appleseed! I blew both of them up with my Death Lazor too! Then I blew up Arceus, Dialga, and Palkia! Everything was exploding! but since I was God now, I could do WHATEVAR I WANTEAFED! And I wanted CANDY! So the earth turned into a giant CANDY BALL and I started eating it.

NOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNO MNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMN OMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOM NOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNO MNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMN OMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOM NOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNO MNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMN OMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOM NOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNO MNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMN OMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOM!

THEN THE WORLD WAS MADE OUT OF BUDDER AND I ATE IT AND THEN I ATE EVERYTHING BECAUSE EVERYTHING WAS BUDDER AND THEN THE BUDDERFREE STARTED SCREAMING BECAUSE I ATE THEM BECAUSE THEY WERE MADE OUT OF BUDDER AND EVERYTHING WAS SCREAMING AND THEN RAINBOWS FLEW ALL OVER THE PLACE AND HAD PONIES AND COWS FLYING ON THEM AND DEATH RAINBOWS WERE DESTROYING GYMS AND GYM LEADERS AND SABRINA'S AND CANDY WAS FLYING ALL OVER WITH BUDDER AND CANDY CANES AND STARBURST!

Then I woke up.

"Ikey. You're eating your tail." Jake told me.

"Bleeeecchhh" And I spat out some frosty fur.

* * *

Haha. I've thought of more random things. I hope you didn't lose your sanity.

* * *

Team report.

* * *

Daniel

Ikey, Eevee, Level 43

Type: Ice

Moves: Ice Shard, Ice Beam, Quick Attack, Ice Fang, Dig, Bite

Jake, Quilava, Level 44

Type: Fire

Moves: Flame Wheel, Flamethrower, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace, Ember

Swifty, Pidgeot, Level 44

Type: Normal, Flying

Moves: Gust, Aerial Ace, Wing Attack, Facade, Quick Attack, U-Turn

Pika, Pikachu, Level 26

Type: Electric

Moves: Thundershock, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Growl

Janet

Pommek, Aipom, Level 44

Type: Normal

Moves: Fire Punch, Shadow Ball, Acrobatics, Thunderbolt, Hyper Voice

Bubble, Poliwag, Level 30

Type: Water

Moves: Unknown

Name unknown, Charmander, Charmeleon, Charizard, Level unknown.

Type: Fire or Fire/Flying

Moves: Unknown

* * *

Please review! ^-^


	15. Chapter 14: Ikey VS Pika!

The Life of Ikey

Chapter 14: Ikey VS Pika!

_Hope you like this battle chapter._

* * *

_Ikey POV_

Daniel and Pika were FINALLY back from training. And I never knew how bad my tail tasted. Blech. Anyways, Daniel wanted me to battle Pika, of course, to see how much She's improved. So we had gone to a clearing and created a make-shift battle field. I sat on my haunches at one side while Pika scratched her ears at the other. "The battle between Ikey and Pika will commence in 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! 0.9! 0.8! 0.7! 0.6! 0.5! 0.4! 0.3! 0.2! 0.1! 0.19! 0.18! 0.-"

"SHUT UP JAKE!" Swifty yelled at our Quilava referee.

"Jeez, okay! 0! .0001! GO!" Jake waved a flag. Where did the flag come from? Pika instantly sped at me using Wild Charge. I jumped over her and attempted to freeze her in place with an Ice Beam, but she jumped into the air and launched an Electro Ball. _Darn pikachu. Why does their species have to be so fast?_ I blocked it with Ice Shard, then Dug into the ground. An Electro Ball smashed into the hole behind me, sealing it. Not that that mattered. I burst out of the ground and used Quick Attack. Pika retaliated with her own Quick Attack, my attack slightly overpowering her. As she flew backward, she spun and fired another Electro Ball at me. I dodged that, only to have a lightning bolt-shaped tail smash into my skull. I instinctively jumped back before shaking my head to remove the stars. She used Thunderbolt, which I dodged before attacking back with Ice Fang. She darted out of the way.

"Eat dirt!" She exclaimed. Dirt tastes bad, let me tell you. I spun around and fired bursts of Ice Shards at her. She attempted to use Quick Attack to dodge, but got hit by one in the face. She rolled backwards, but used her tail to springboard into the air and use Thunderbolt, which I countered with Ice Beam. My attack slowly forced her's to dissipate, but before she got hit, she raised an Iron Tail up to defend herself. Before she could land, I dashed up with Quick Attack and impaled her. She flew backwards through the air and hit a tree. I shot a couple Ice Shard at her before she could get back up. As she was at a rather far distance, my aim wasn't too good, but I was SURE that I had hit. A cloud of dirt and grass had flown up into the air. I licked my paw, believing the battle was over, but a ball of electricity blasts me in the face. I decided to see if I could FINALLY use Water Pulse. I focused on the ball of water forming in front of me. I had gotten this far easily, the hard part is firing. I aimed for where Pika was standing. She was looking at me questionably, as if wondering why I wasn't attacking immediately. I focused on the ring of water and imagined it flying through the air, smashing Pika in the face. I fired, and it actually worked! I watched in amazement as the ring grew in size, soaring through the air toward Pika. Where it splashed her, as if she jumped in a small puddle. She shook herself dry and just looked me at as if I was an idiot._  
_

"Hey, it was my first time ever actually getting that move to work!" I defended myself. Then I froze her slightly damp fur solid with an Ice Beam.

* * *

Yay for Water Pulse! Boo for how badly it failed! Review! Remember to vote for the poll on my profile!

* * *

Team report.

* * *

Daniel

Ikey, Eevee, Level 43

Type: Ice

Moves: Ice Shard, Ice Beam, Quick Attack, Ice Fang, Dig, Bite, Water Pulse

Jake, Quilava, Level 44

Type: Fire

Moves: Flame Wheel, Flamethrower, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace, Ember

Swifty, Pidgeot, Level 44

Type: Normal, Flying

Moves: Gust, Aerial Ace, Wing Attack, Facade, Quick Attack, U-Turn

Pika, Pikachu, Level 38

Type: Electric

Moves: Thundershock, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Wild Charge, Electro Ball

Janet

Pommek, Aipom, Level 44

Type: Normal

Moves: Fire Punch, Shadow Ball, Acrobatics, Thunderbolt, Hyper Voice

Bubble, Poliwag, Level 30

Type: Water

Moves: Unknown

Name unknown, Charmander, Charmeleon, Charizard, Level unknown.

Type: Fire or Fire/Flying

Moves: Unknown


	16. Chapter 15: Daniel VS Giovanni!

The Life of Ikey

Chapter 15: Daniel VS Giovanni!

Daniel's team was finally ready to win their final badge; the Earth Badge. Today, they were going to challenge the ex-Team Rocket gym leader, Giovanni. After a week of training, Daniel has deemed his team able to defeat him. But little did he know how difficult this is actually going to be.

* * *

_Ikey POV_

YES! We were FINALLY getting out of this stupid forest! I'm sick of this place! So many BUGS! Bugs there, bugs here, bugs, bugs, BUGS! And now I'm probably gonna have to fight some freakin overpowered pokemon I've never even met before! I get the feeling this is going to go badly,

"Ikey! We're finally leaving!" Jake cheered. "We're getting out of this stinking forest! I want a soda!"

"NO SODAS!" I snapped at him. Because everyone knows sodas are evil vile creatures waiting to attack your nose.

"Yes sodas." Jake said.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"You're only mad because you're bad at drinking sodas." Jake said. How can someone be bad at drinking something? I just didn't get it.

"Let's just get out of here. Everyone else is moving away" I recommended. So we both shut up and continued on our way to the Viridian Gym.

* * *

_In the Viridian Gym_

The gym was very plain. Just a dirt field with paint lines. The gym leader was already here, sitting in a chair.

"I, Daniel, challenge the gym leader to a battle for the Earth Badge!" Daniel called out.

"I accept your challenge" the man said.

"This will be a 4 on 4 battle between the gym leader, Giovanni, and the challenger, Daniel. Ready, begin!"

"Pika, you're up!" Daniel called. Pika bound off the sidelines onto the field.

"Rhyhorn, I choose you!" Giovanni chucked, "Using an Electric type in a Ground type gym? Genius."

"Little do you know," Daniel confidently said. "Pika, use Quick Attack!"

"Rhyhorn, use Stomp!" Pika darted forward at an unbelievable speed and smacked into the stone rhino, bouncing off like a ball into the air.

"Now hit it with Iron Tail!" Pika flipped through the air, turning her tail to metal and smacked the poor pokemon in the face.

"Ooohh.. that's gotta hurt" Jake commented. Pika landed on the ground in front of Rhyhorn. The rhino jumped forward and attempted to stomp on her, but on her, but only caught her tail.

"Now use Rock Blast!" Rhyhorn opened it's mouth and shot out 3 chunks of rock into Pika, sended her flying across the field. Once she stopped rolling, she got up to her feet angrily.

"Pika, use Iron Tail over and over!" Daniel commanded. Pika complied happily, hitting Rhyhorn about... 400 times? She was moving so fast, I couldn't even see her. She catapulted off it's head and landed back on Daniel's side of the field. Rhyhorn stood for a couple seconds, then collapsed.

"Rhyhorn is unable to battle! Pika is the winner!" the referee called.

"Good job, Pika. Go to the sidelines." Daniel said.

"I didn't expect that, but the next pokemon I'm sending out won't be that easy to defeat" Giovanni calmly told Daniel.

"Ikey, you go up for this battle" Daniel called me out.

"Go, Nidoking!" Giovanni threw out an Ultra Ball, revealing a towering giant purple spiked pokemon.

"Whelp. This is gonna end badly" I heard Jake tell Pika.

"Yes, it is." Pika agreed. I slowly backed away from the pokemon.

"Ikey, don't let it's size intimidate you! You've been training hard! You can do it!" Daniel encouraged me. Well, it was worth a shot. Besides, it's not like I would die.

"Battle, begin!" the referee started us.

"Ikey, use Dig!" I burrowed down into a hold, quickly covering it behind me.

"Nidoking, Earthquake!" Giovanni said. Uh oh. I tried to get out of the ground as fast as possible BUT I felt the reverberations around me too late. My little tunel began collapsing in, burying me under dirt and rock. Dirt tastes bad, by the way. The attack stopped, and I was buried underground, unsure of my direction. I literally could not tell what was up and what was down. I dug out a small room and decided to see which direction gravity pulled me. Once discovering the direction of up, I tunneled to the surface. I popped up right in front of the giant pokemon. "Now use Thunder!" Giovanni commanded. I leapt out of the hole, barely avoiding getting electrocuted by the extremely powerful move.

"Ikey, Ice Shard!" Daniel shouted. Flipping through the air, I landed on my feet, then shot 4 shards of ice into the nidoking's face. Upon being hit, it covered it's eyes to avoid further damage. "Ikey, now! Ice Beam!" I opened my mouth and shot the electric-looking blue laser, freezing the left arm of my opponent. "Water Pulse!" I focused on the ball of water forming in front of me.

"Not so fast, use Thrash!" Giovanni called. Nidoking began spazzing out. I ducked under a fist, avoided being SAT ON, but got whacked in the side by the tail. The charged Water Pulse dissipated as the impact shot me across the field. I hit the back wall, head first, and landed on the ground. I jumped up to my feet.

"Ikey, Dig again!" I dug into the ground, making sure to stay closer to the surface!

"Nidoking, Earthquake!" I jumped out of the ground, but Nidoking hit itself in the face in confusion from Thrash.

"Ikey, Quick Attack, then Bite and Water Pulse combined!" Daniel commanded me. I zoomed up the field and latched onto the colossal pokemon with my teeth. I charged a Water Pulse, then fired it as hard as possible. To avoid getting my teeth yanked out by the impact, I let go at the same time as firing. Nidoking slid backwards four feet.

"Earthquake!" Giovanni commanded. The ground began shifting around me, breaking up rock, dirt flying in my face. I tripped over the ground and landed on my face. The earth began churning me around and throwing me into the air, painfully. The attack stopped, leaving me surrounded by a small wall of dirt and pebbles. "Now for Thunder!" Suddenly, I heard a crack and I was being electrocuted. The attack, much similar to the one Pomek had, disintegrated the walls the Earthquake had left, and flattened out the whole field. I was thrown backwards into the air. "Double kick before it hits the ground!" Giovanni called out. Nidoking jumped forward at a speed much faster than it should be able to.

"Ikey, Ice Beam the floor!" Daniel shouted to me. I aimed downwards, ignoring my singed fur, and froze a pathway infront of the nidoking. It landed on the ice and slipped onto it's back. "Now use Ice Shard while it's down!" I fired the discs of ice, 2 at a time, 8 bursts. Somehow, Nidoking still got up, and looked at me, eyes full of hatred.

"Nidoking. End this with Earth Power!" Wait. What? EARTH POWER? Shots of lava spewed out of the ground in a line towards me. I jumped out of the way at the last second, barely avoiding being burnt to a crisp. "Again" Giovanni told his pokemon. Again, I barely managed to move out of the way. "Megahorn!" Nidoking charged at me with it's horn glowing white. I was too tired to completely dodge the attack, rolling backwards on the ground. "Now, Earth Power!" The lava spurted out of the ground, headed towards me.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry about that. Well, see you guys in the next chapter! Please review!~

* * *

Team report. UPDATED

* * *

Daniel

Ikey, Eevee, Level 48

Type: Ice

Moves: Ice Shard, Ice Beam, Quick Attack, Ice Fang, Dig, Bite, Water Pulse

Jake, Quilava, Level 50

Type: Fire

Moves: Flame Wheel, Flamethrower, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace, Ember

Swifty, Pidgeot, Level 50

Type: Normal, Flying

Moves: Gust, Aerial Ace, Wing Attack, Facade, Quick Attack, U-Turn

Pika, Pikachu, Level 49

Type: Electric

Moves: Thundershock, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Wild Charge, Electro Ball

* * *

Janet

Pommek, Aipom, Level 50

Type: Normal

Moves: Fire Punch, Shadow Ball, Acrobatics, Thunderbolt, Hyper Voice

Bubble, Poliwhirl, Level 48

Type: Water

Moves: Mud Bomb, BubbleBeam, Hypnosis, Scald, Bulldoze

Char, Charmeleon, Level 53

Type: Fire

Moves: Fire Spin, Flamethrower, Shadow Claw, Flame Charge, Rock Tomb


End file.
